


Laughter in Light

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: Bokuroo week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2020, Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Koutarou loves Tetsurou’s smile, he loves his laugh where he throws his head back loud and unabashed. The smiles he makes when they’re alone together and it’s just for him, the laughs he does when they’re laying in bed together nose to nose, that’s more of air then sound.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuroo week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Laughter in Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so I apologize in advance.

Koutarou loves Tetsurou’s smile, he loves his laugh where he throws his head back loud and unabashed. The smiles he makes when they’re alone together and it’s just for him, the laughs he does when they’re laying in bed together nose to nose, that’s more of air then sound. 

Even looking at him now, smile lopsided and goofy, leaning over him, still sleeped rumpled hair standing more on end. 

Koutarou runs his hands through his hair, getting caught on knots as he tries to brush out the black locks. 

“Dude, your hair is ridiculous,”

“Says the guy who literally sticks his hair up so high it adds to his height.” Tetsurou says leaning closer so their noses are touching, chest to chest. 

“At least I can see.” Koutarou quips back, bringing their mouths together for a soft kiss, “Unlike some people.” He says right against his lips. 

Pulling back the smiles gone and pout replacing it. “I can see.” 

“Oh yeah?” He pushes the hair closer to his eye making him squeak and trying to slap his hands away, he ignores it, “What about now?” 

Tetsurou laugh rings through the room as he tried to get him to stop, he ends up rolling them so Tetsurou pressed into the bed under him breathless and smiling. 

He’s perfect.

Koutarou grins down at him as he stops struggling, “I don’t think you can see.” 

“Well at least I don’t look like a wannabe punk.”

He leans down until their lips are touching again, smile gone from Tetsurou as his eyes are staring into his, “At least I’m not a fullfleged emo.” 

A pillow hits him in the side of the head, then they’re struggling, he grabs Tetsurou around his waist as he tries to get away, and he can’t stop his own laughter as there’s more pillows thrown. 

He almost gets out when he starts to tickle him but it all ends when he tights his arms around his waist and blows a raspberry into his naked stomach. 

Once they’re calm again laying together out of breath and still giggling. 

Tetsurou pulls him close, “Can this fullfleged emo kiss his half assed punk?” He manages it to say it all with a straight face he has to fight off his laughs.

He pretends to think about it, rubbing his chin for dramatic effect but when he sees the over exaggerated pout on Tetsurou’s face that decides for him. “This wannabe punk would very much like that.” 

There’s more kisses pressed into lips, and skin, and hands in hair, laughter drifting through the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t feeling well today so this is last minute but I got it done. 
> 
> Thank you for reading comment and kudos are appropriated 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
